Reminiscence
by dreamwriter2010
Summary: A sad oneshot to Evanescence's My Immortal. A little DxS


This is a songfic by one of my favorite bands, Evanescence. The song is My Immortal, one of my absolute FAVORITE songs! Here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Evanescence's My Immortal.

**Reminiscence**

Danny's POV

_**I'm so tired of being here,**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears.**_

I hate myself so much for losing her. It's too painful to be here. I want to go with her, but I know she wouldn't want me to, and I'm too afraid to.

_**And if you have to leave, **_

_**I wish that you would just leave, **_

'**_Cause your presence still lingers here, _**

_**And it won't leave me alone.**_

She still lingers here, her and all of her memories. I think about her every day, and dream about her every night. I still feel her in my arms the night she died.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal,**_

_**This pain is just too real,**_

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase. _**

I'm emotionally wounded that I didn't do anything when she kept hinting to Tucker and me. We just brushed it off as joking around.

_Flashback_

"You guys, please, he's hurting me. You've got to help me," she cried. Tucker and I just laughed.

"C'mon, Sam," I said. "You expect us to believe that after all the pranks you've pulled on us. It just seems too easy, like a trap." She gave me a hurt look before walking off to her next class.

_End Flashback_

There's just too much we've been through, too much that time can't erase.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.**_

**_And I held your hand through all of these years,_**

_**But you still have, **_

**_All of me._**

I remember the times when she'd cried because of her parents not understanding her. I always came into her room to help her stop crying.

_Flashback_

I flew over to Sam's house to see how she was doing, as I always do. When I phased into the room, she was sitting on her bed, resting against the headboard, crying.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked, changing back into Danny Fenton. I sat next to her on her bed.

"My parents don't understand me at all. They keep telling me I'm not the perfect child because I'm a Goth. I wish that they'd really understand me," she sobbed.

"Don't believe them, Sammy. You are perfect because you're an individual. Just because you're not like them, all peppy and happy, doesn't mean you're not perfect," I said.

She smiled and hugged me. "Thanks, Danny. But if you ever call me 'Sammy' again, you'll become a full ghost, got it?"

I laughed and said, "Got it." She shared the laugh with me before I changed back to Danny Phantom and flew out into the night.

_End Flashback_

Whenever we were in one of my ghost fights and she was worried for me or was about to be attacked, she always screamed my name. _Danny! _Sam's scream echoed through my thoughts. I'd always come to her rescue and I fought away all of her fears. Even though she's gone, somehow she has all of me.

_**You used to captivate me, **_

**_By your resonating light, _**

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.**_

I always stared in awe at the things she did to fight for what she believed in. She was perfect in my eyes, despite what her parents said. Now, I fight for what she believed in, and I've adapted to her lifestyle of a Goth and an ultra-recyclo vegetarian.

_**Your face it haunts, **_

**_My once pleasant dreams, _**

_**Your voice it chased away, **_

**_All the sanity in me._**

I go to bed, seeing her face both before and when she died. I cry every time I wake from the nightmare of the night she died in my arms. I can still hear her voice, carrying her last words she said to me. I feel like all of my sanity is gone, and I just am here.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal,**_

_**This pain is just too real,**_

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase. _**

The pain is just too real, it's just too much too bear.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years,**_

_**But you still have, **_

_**All of me.**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,**_

_**But though you're still with me,**_

_**I've been alone all along.**_

I've told myself that she's gone so many times, but a part of me refuses to believe it. The weight of her in my arms is still there. She's here, in a way, but she's not here.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years,**_

_**But you still have, **_

_**All of me.**_

That night…it haunts me.

_Flashback_

I was up in my room, playing on the computer. I heard the doorbell ring, but I knew Jazz would get it since she was closer. I was just about to win when I heard Jazz scream, "Sam!" This made me sign off of the game really fast, and I literally flew down the stairs. I looked in the doorway, and there stood Sam. She looked absolutely awful. She was bruised and cut all over, her clothes were ripped, and her arm was bent the wrong way.

"Sam," I whispered in shock. Her cuts were bleeding heavily, and she looked like she was about to fall over from exhaustion. I quickly ran by her side and held her up. "Jazz, go get Mom," I ordered. She ran as fast as she could to find Mom. "Who did this to you, Sam?" Whoever did it, they wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

"John," she muttered, her voice cracking. My eyes went a green-yellow color as I recognized him as her boyfriend.

"So," I put the pieces together, "you weren't lying when you said he was hurting you." She weakly shook her head no.

"Danny," she said. "I want to tell you something before I die."

My eyes widened in shock. "Sam, don't speak like that. You're not going to die. We're going to get you to a hospital, get you fixed up, and we're going to kick the crap out of John."

She smiled weakly. "Danny, it hurts too much. I know I'm not going to make it. Just please let me tell you." I wanted to protest, saying she wasn't going to die, but I figured I'd just better let her say what she wants to. "Danny, for the longest time, I've…I've loved you, and I still do."

My eyes went wide again. "Sam, I love you, too. And as soon as we get you fixed up, we can be together, okay?"

She shook her head. "Danny…"she whispered, before going limp in my arms. I felt tears tug at my eyes, but I was praying that she had just passed out from the pain. _Please don't let Sam be dead, _I kept thinking. I set her gently down and put her head in my lap, checking her neck for a pulse. My blood went cold as I found none.

"Sam, don't go," I said, even though I knew it was too late. Her chest wasn't moving at all, and she felt slightly cold. The tears finally came as I pulled her close to me. "Sam." I cried. I cried for my best friend, my love, and I cried for not believing her. I heard a couple of gasps behind me as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Danny, sweetie, I'm so sorry," Mom whispered to me. I just sat there, crying, praying for a sign that she was alive. When they took her away in the ambulance and pronounced her dead, I knew there was none.

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

(Cries) That was so sad to write. I cried a little as I wrote it. I just got the idea for this when I was listening to the song. Look out for my other Evanescence songfic, My Last Breath.

dreamwriter2010


End file.
